Love for the Dead
by Juggalette Sugarlove
Summary: Rosalie loves walkers, killing them and hunting them. Her father sends her on a task to find Hershel and bring him to the boarded off city her father made but that isn't as easy as it sounds. she must earn the trust of the survivors even though half of them don't trust her. but she does have one redneck on her side. Rated:XXX for lots of sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you are a virgin with virgin eyes then do not read this. This story is going to be very sexual with a lot of sex scenes. Otherwise I hope you enjoy. I came up with this story about a month ago and decided to start writing it out. I haven't written anything on fanfiction in a long time. I'll probably have spelling errors and grammar mistakes since I am terribly at remembering to proof read before I post, so if you can handle a few mistakes then awesome but if you can't then I really don't care. You may comment and express yourself however you like whether it be good or bad, I can handle all criticism.

Most people are afraid of the walkers. They never step foot out of the gated community for fear of being bit and turned into one of them. I on the other hand absolutely love the walkers. My favorite part is being able to kill them. Ever since I was born my father has been training me for this day. Not that he knew walkers were going to take over, but to protect and fight for myself if a war ever came about. I've been trained in the martial arts style of Wing Chun, as well as mastered the skill of archery and sword fighting. My father always said your body is your weapon. Growing up I never thought i would need to use any of my training but the day a walker came into the neighborhood, my father grabbed me and said its time to put my skills to the test. Lets just say we got rid of the walker and anyone else that either was at risk of becoming one or already was one.

In a matter of a couple months we got our little town boarded off from the world. First using 12ft wooden gates surrounding the town then as the months went on we've managed to make it a stone wall. We call our little town Haven. It consists of 50 or so houses, a library, grocery store, clothing store, shoe store, hardware store and open fields for gardening. Theres only a hundred of us but we all do our part to keep the town up and stocked with essentials. The better trained of us all go out of town and scavenge for food, supplies and survivors. After the first year no more survivors seemed to be around. We started going out farther into the open to find others that need a refuge.

The sound of my mother screaming woke me from my slumber. I grabbed my bow and pack of arrows, placing an arrow between the string and pulling it back into place. Very quickly and quietly I ran down the stairs to find my mom. She stood on the counter screaming and pointing at the mouse eating dropped cheese in the corner of the kitchen. I relaxed my shooting arm and laughed. Her sharp blue eyes glared at me as I lazily shot the mouse. A few seconds later my father came rushing in his sword held tight in his hands. My mother looked at us both and smiled innocently.

"What happened?" He questioned lowering his weapon.

I set my bow on the granite counter, bending over to grab the arrow sticking out the head of the mouse. "Mom got startled by this little guy." I showed him off to my father. My mother squeaked as I dangled it in front of her.

"Ew Rosalie! Throw it away before it gets us all sick." She hid behind her husbands back.

"Oh come on mom, it was just a little mouse. What if that was a walker? You would have gotten bit."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Thats why I have you and my knight in shining armor. I cry when I break a nail, how do you expect me to defend myself against one of those monsters?"

"Thank god I didn't turn out like you." I joked.

She put her hands on her hips, peaking out behind his back. "I wouldn't mind if you were like me. Then we could have more in common besides the fact we are women."

"One woman is good enough for me." My father said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Two of you would be difficult to protect."

I rolled my eyes. "Thats why everyday I thank you for making me work so hard."

He pulled me into a hug. "You're welcome." He paused. "I actually have a task for you."

I looked up into his brown eyes. "What is it?"

"You're the only one I know that can come back after this mission. I need you to travel to different cities and see if you can find any survivors. I heard a helicopter nearby and I wanna know where it's going and who is in it."

My mother ran to my side, clutching me tightly to her small frame. "You will not send my baby out on a suicide mission Steven! If I lose her I will have your head!"

Steven let out a sigh, running a hand through his short brown hair. "Marie, she is capable of defending herself from any walker. You have not seen her on our daily runs. She is the best next to me. She must go."

"Mom." Both their eyes darted to me. "I can handle myself. Its about time I'm able to go out on my own. I do miss being able to wonder around. I know the whole state. I will be okay." I tried to reassure her but the tears started to brim over and she started shaking her head repeatedly.

"No, no, no, no, no! I will not allow this to happen!" She kept her hold on me. I tried to wiggle free only to cause her to tighten her grip.

"Let her go." Steven demanded, his tone becoming serious. Marie let go immediately looking up into her husbands eyes pleading. "We will talk about this privately." He looked to me and ran a hand through my long black wavy hair. "Go occupy yourself while I talk to your mother. We will discuss this in the morning."

I nodded and headed back upstairs to my bedroom.

All day they argued about my task. My father had to cancel all his plans for the day to talk some sense into his wife. I understand where both of them are coming from but in the end it is up to me to leave or not. I'm twenty-six years old. I've had extensive, hard training since I learned to walk. No walker could get the best of me or bite me for that matter. His head will be on a silver platter before those teeth could touch me. Being an only child its harder on my mother to accept how grown up I am. To her, I'm still a little girl she loved to cradle. The only way she will accept me leaving is if I leave without her knowing. Yes, thats exactly what I'll do.

Nightfall came quicker than I expected. Haven started to calm down as everyone headed home for the night. No one stayed up later than ten for fear a walker might come in and catch them off guard. Even after a year of no contact with them, everyone still panics. Just as I finished deciding what weapons to bring on my trip, Steven steps into my purple colored room. He smiled lovingly at me and took a seat on the queen size bed in the middle of the room. I joined him, my katana and sword sharpener in hand. The sound of the sword touching the stone rang through the room as we stayed silent, enjoying the moment we have. We both know whats going to happen whether we said anything or not.

"You are to leave at sunrise before your mother wakes up. I told her if you choose to go you will be gone before she wakes up. I have a lot of trust in you and know you will do great." He grabbed my hand, keeping my grip on the sword. "Promise me you will do everything I taught you. No slipping up or ever leaving your guard down. Promise me."

His demanding tone forced me to agree before I could even think to reply back.

He kissed the top of my head, letting his arm rest around my shoulders. "I'm very proud of you. You have made me a proud father."

"And you have made me a proud daughter. I promise I will bring people back. Is there anywhere you want me to go specifically? I know you wouldn't send me out with a certain place in your head.

Steven smiled wide. "Theres a farm a few days walk from here. I've been there twice in my day to buy some chickens from the farmer Hershel. See if he is still there and alive. He may have many things we could use. Once you get there and find him convince him to come back. We could use his skills here."

"Yes father, I will bring him back."

"Good." He kissed my forehead. "Be safe and I love you." He stood up, staying a few feet away from the door.

"I love you dad and I will see you before the month is over." He smiled sweetly before shutting the door behind him.

It seems like the farm is farther than my father knew. I've been walking around for seven days and still no sign of a farm. I've found plenty of walkers but no survivors. The past couple days have been hard. Food is a lot harder to get ahold of and finding shelter was impossible. Luckily the weather is nice and its easy to stay warm up in a tree when I need too. One of the things I've learned from my father is you can sleep anywhere whether its extremely uncomfortable or dirty. If its safe you stay. So I've been sleeping in trees and caves I find a long the way. No walker has bothered me yet while sleeping.

A crinkle of leaves caught my attention. I slowly pulled my bow out, placing an arrow in ready position and walked slowly towards the noise. The leaves were spread around a bit, looking like someone just walked in them. I investigated the spot seeing no signs of a walker, must be an animal. Still in attack mode, I stealthy walked between trees noticing the invader. A really fat bunny hopped around looking for some left over food. Looks like some good breakfast to me. I released my arrow and shot the bunny head on but my arrow wasn't the only one that penetrated it. A hunting arrow, all black with yellow feathers, struck the side of it just as my arrow hit its head. I rushed to the bunny and snatched my arrow out, taking the other one out as well, and grabbed its ears to claim my prize before the other hunter.

"Hey thats mine!" A manly voice called to me as I swung the bunny back and forth, taunting him.

"I clearly shot him first, so technically its mine." I replied hoping he would show his face soon.

Out of a bush rose a man with a hunting bow in his hand. He wore a black vest with a brown shirt under, with the sleeves cut off. He's quite attractive with his blue eyes and short hair. Plus his muscles, mmmm I'm always a fan of a man with great muscles. Wait, what am I thinking. I don't know this man. Stop it Rosalie, get your head into the game. He came up to me, staying a few inches away, his hand about ready to grab the bunny from my grip.

"I see we have a problem." He looked me up and down and noticed my all black attire. I wore a black tank top, black daisy dukes and black combat books as well as a black cape around my neck. As well as various knives belted to my thigh/hip.

I smiled sweetly, throwing the bunny a few feet from us. He looked at me like I was on something. "If you really want it, you'll fight me for it."

His expression was unreadable. "You really think you can beat me in a fight?"

I laughed. "No, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and giving you a chance to attempt to beat me."

His blue eyes burned holes into me. "I don't fight women." His voice hinted a little southern in him.

Still smiling, I walked circles around him, sizing him up and teasing him of course. I stood behind him, getting real close to his ear. His body tensed up as he felt how close I got. "Then don't think of me as a woman." With a swift kick to the back of the knee, he fell to the ground.

I laughed as he got up, grabbing my foot with him. He didn't knock me down, but just held my foot with a smirk on his face. I used my other foot and kicked him in the side causing him to drop my leg. He lunged at me attempting to shove me with his shoulder but I side tracked him, moving more quickly and elbowing him in the rib. He let out a frustrated sigh and charged at me again, trying to punch me but I blocked every shot using the Wing Chun that my father taught me. A little giggle erupted from my throat as he stood watching me in my stance. His eyebrow lifted as I brushed dirt off my shoulder acting like he wasn't a threat.

We stood staring at each other for a minute, trying to decide how to take each other out. I didn't want to hurt him to the point he needed medical attention, thats not fair with the world like this. I took a step closer, my hands out in front waiting to defend. He took a step closer as well holding up a fist. He took another lunge and his fist almost connected with my arm, yet again I blocked him with much more speed. The anger in his eyes started to show through, it kind of made me a little hot and heavy for him. His whole demeanor is actually quite sexy. I started to check him out, feeling myself aroused at his looks and the fact that he is willing to fight me unlike most men who no matter what refuse to fight a woman. But he, he isn't afraid to. Maybe its because the world isn't the same anymore. Either way he still is very attractive.

He noticed me drift into thoughts and took the advantage and tackled me to the floor. I let out a little scream of frustration as he pinned my arms above my head, his body weight holding the rest of me. I tried to wiggle and squirm out of his grip but he was too strong. The one thing I lacked with fighting is strength. I got enough strength to do what I need to do but to lift a man off of me, that I could not do. His low chuckle sent shivers down my spine as he kept his grip on me.

"Can I have that rabbit now?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "If only you get off of me, all my weapons are stabbing me."

He looked down to notice my sword off to the side and the different knives I have in awkward positions against my body. At least my bow is on the ground and the arrows wrapped in a cloth bag on my back. He got up, holding a hand out for me. I took it letting him help me up. "You're a great fighter, where did you learn?"

I wiped the dirt off my clothes, adjusting hunting knife on my thigh and the sword around my waist. "Its called Wing Chun. My father taught me since I was a baby. I've been training ever since. Where did you learn how to fight?"

"My older brother. He taught me all I know." He grabbed the rabbit from the floor and tucked it in his bag. "What's your name?"

"Rosalie, you?"

"Daryl." We shook hands. His eyes started to roam my body as I grabbed my bow to place around my back. I caught his eyes and winked at him.

"Like what you see?" I teased. Its been awhile since I've been with a man. Seeing Daryl sends my hormones over the edge. Hell he only won because I let myself get distracted by his good looks.

He looked taken aback at statement then a small little smile curved on the side. It seems both of us haven't had another genders contact in awhile. I wonder if he's one to be promiscuous and have sexual encounters with a stranger. I stepped closer to him, keeping our bodies inches a part. I scanned his whole demeanor out, biting my lower lip in temptation. Daryl kept his eyes on me as well, roaming my curvaceous body.

"Tell me Daryl." I started playing with the corner of his vest near his neck. "How long does it take to seduce you?" I looked up at him searching his face for any sign of lust or desire. I bit the bottom of my lip indicating my arousal.

"Do you fuck every guy you meet?" A smile played across his lips.

So he's a smart ass. "No, but its been over a year since walkers invaded and I haven't seen-" I gave him a once over, licking my top lip seductively. "-a good looking man since. A woman has her needs and right now my body is digging you." Daryl didn't say anything. He kept his eyes locked with mine. I could tell he was thinking over my proposition, it was clear in his face. "Or I can just be on my way." I let go of his vest and turned partially when i felt his hand grab my wrist, sending a pulse between my legs causing me to want him just that much more.

"I never said no." His voice was quiet and inviting.

My eyebrow raised and I turned to face him. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Daryl pushed me up against a nearby tree and crashed our lips together in heated passion. We split apart for what seemed like seconds as our hands rushed to tear our clothes off and discard any weapons to the side of us. I grabbed his neck and pulled him close to claim his lips again. I bit his lower lip, opening his mouth for my tongue to roam inside. His hands grabbed for my breasts, rubbing my nipples between his fingers sending pleasure throughout my body. I moaned softly as he pinched each one making them harder than glass.

He broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down to my large breasts, stopping at the areola, taking in my nipple. I wrapped my leg around his waist bringing us closer, his manhood already at standing position. My hips rocked against him as he annihilated my twins. My desire started to amplify from the rocking against his cock. I pushed his head away from me and knelt down, my eyes growing wide at the size of his penis. It looks to be about nine inches and he's thick. I licked my bottom lip and took the tip of his dick inside my mouth. He let out a quiet moan as I took more in. I took him fully, bobbing my head up and down, my tongue gliding all over. His hands went to the sides of my head and I let him guide me, sucking harder for him. Daryl's breath started to quicken at the sensation of my mouth swallowing him whole. I started humming letting the vibrations from my throat overwhelm him. He moaned louder, his ecstasy coming faster than he wanted.

I stood up, resting my back against the tree. He grabbed both my legs and entered easily into my already wet, tight pussy. Daryl plunged himself in and growled in my ear as I gripped his cock tight inside me. His hips moved slowly with mine, taking it easy at first. Our lips met again, our tongues battling with each other as he picked up speed. The sound of bodies slapping soon echoed through the woods as we moved our hips rhythmically, his shaft pounding away. I raked my nails down his back as he begun thrusting harder, my release coming very soon. I felt my nail split open his skin as it ran down his back. Daryl let out a growl, picked me up, and slammed me against the tree. The pain mixed in with the pleasure felt good as I screamed out in pleasure. He smirked doing it one more time. I kissed him hard in acceptance to his roughness.

Daryl dropped my legs and turned me over to enter me from behind. I bent over, grabbing the tree for support and moaned as he slid back in. He picked his speed back up, moving fast as we both felt each other getting close to climax. I kept my hips in sync with his, his manhood hitting my spot with each push. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a walker coming in our direction. I stopped moving my hips and bent farther down to grab an arrow and my bow which lay next to us. Daryl stopped thrusting and watched as I lined up my shot, still bending over.

"Be quiet." I whispered before he could say anything. "And don't you dare get out of me. I'm close and this fucker is not ruining this for me."

He started to buck his hips again, staying silent. I moaned a little louder to catch the walkers attention. He stared straight at us and started walking in our direction. I pulled the arrow back, steadying myself as Daryl kept up with the speed, my body tensing up as my climax started. I let the arrow go, getting him right in the head just as my release took over. Daryl came soon after, pulling himself out of me finishing off with his hand as his cum fell to the floor. I grabbed his penis and took it all in my mouth one last time, sucking out the remaining juices. He smiled down on me as I let his cock fall out of my mouth, a smile upon my face.

"Damn girl." Daryl said as we started to clothe ourselves.

I smiled pulling up my daisy dukes. "That was a lot of fun." I kissed him on the lips after he pulled his shirt on. "I think that walker really did it."

"I can't lie, that was really sexy. I didn't think you would have done that."

"Walkers don't scare me. They excite me. I love killing them. That was my first for killing them while fucking. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it."

Daryl smiled and watched as placed my cloak back on. "Where are you headed?"

"To a farm. I'm looking for a certain someone to come help out at Haven."

He cocked his head to the side. "What is Haven?"

"My home. A boarded off city where people can stay and live safely without the worry of walkers taking over. My father is in charge of the place and making sure everyone is taken care of." I took a breath. "I was going to ask you to join me. I've been sent to look for survivors and locate Hershel. A local farmer around here. My father has done business with him and he has high hopes that he is still alive."

Daryl's expression changed at the mention of Hershel. Maybe he knows him or has come across him before. I hope he didn't die or get turned. From what my father said about him he's a very smart man who knows how to stay alive. "Where is this Haven place?" His voice turned from gentle to defensive.

"Its about a weeks walk from here. Over the past year my father and many of the people left began making a wall to keep the walkers out. We finished it about a month or two ago. No walker has ever broken our wall or got even close enough to touch it. We have volunteers to go across the wall and kill walkers that are in the surrounding area." I wanted to tell him as much as I could about the place. He seemed very distant now that he knew why I was around. Its hard to trust people in this kind of world. I have to show him he can trust me.

"Sounds like a fairytale." He picked up his crossbow and looked me in the eyes. "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Would I look this good if otherwise? I wouldn't lie to you I promise. This world is dying and people are losing faith. My father and I have worked very hard to keep our community together. It may be small but its all we got till this world is brought back to its original state. You can either come with me or I will continue on this journey by myself." I fixed the Katana around my waist. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the time we've had together but I must get to Hershel. I told my father I'd be back in a month and its already been a week. I can't have anymore delays."

He nodded and started to understand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the north. "I know Hershel. The group I've been with has been staying at his farm. I'll take you to him. If you are who you say you are, then Hershel will be welcoming if not then we will figure it out from there."

I jumped up and gave him a huge hug, wrapping my legs tight around his waist. Daryl hugged back, smiling at my reaction. "Just a heads up, the group is going to be very wary of you. They do not like strangers."

I followed him as we walked in the direction of the farm. "Thats alright. I'm used to that. A few people we've taken in didn't trust us when we offered them a safe place. But they'll warm up to me."

"I think they will." He turned to smile at me. I smiled back and grabbed his hand as we continued to walk.

It took us two hours to get to the farm. I can't believe how close I was to finding it. Daryl and I never let a drop of silence happen on our journey. We talked about how life was before the walkers invaded and how it is now that they have taken over. Daryl hasn't been doing so good. He lost his brother and his group gets smaller and smaller. It only made me want to help him more. I hope his group is willing to come back with me. They will be much better off. My life seems simple compared to everything he has been through.

The farm is beautiful. So much open land with no walkers in sight. This place almost looks familiar. The house is just as gorgeous. I understand why my father wanted me to find this place. Hershel really knew how to survive. A large barn sat next to the house along with a few chicken coops and a garden filled with vegetables and fruit. Even a few cows stood around grazing on the grass in their fenced off area. A couple tents lined together a few feet away from the house, a couple cars next to it. Who knew all of this was so close to where I was before I saw Daryl.

Daryl stuck his finger in the pocket of my shorts and tugged on it as we approached the house. Just as he was about to open the screen door a woman with extremely short hair stepped out of the house. She smiled at Daryl, her eyes following his arm all the way to his finger still inside my shorts pocket. She did not look pleased to see that. I flashed her a welcoming smile only to get denied with a pursed lip, her death glare still in place. The two exchanged quiet words to each other and she went back inside, closing the door behind her. He tugged on my pocket again, pulling me closer. I obliged closing the space between us and resting against him. For only knowing each other for three hours we became quite close. Not having a man or woman's touch in a long time, then getting it from someone you can really connect to can make you feel closer and have a stronger bond with them than what you would feel with a one night stand. My father and mother are a prime example of "love at first sight." Steven told me the first time he saw Marie he had to make her his. After their first date they became a couple, you could say it was perfect after that.

The screen door opened again revealing an older man with white hair. He looked me over and then to Daryl, giving him a puzzling look. He wore blue jeans and a white and red plaid shirt. For some reason he looks very familiar to me. I think when I was really young my father took me to his farm once when he got stuck babysitting me while mom was at work. I've never forgotten a face and his is way too familiar. I stood up straight to address him properly. Daryl stood to the side and looked between me and the man.

"Are you Hershel Green?" I asked before he could even say anything.

He took a step back when I mentioned his name. "How do you know my name?"

"My father knows you. Steven Pearce. He's done business with you in the past. I'm his daughter-"

Hershel cut me off, holding his hand up. "Rosalie. I remember you when you were very little. You had to be at least three."

I knew I knew him from somewhere. I held my hand out to greet him, he took my hand willingly. "I'm so glad to see you are alive. My father sent me to you specifically."

"When the walkers first hit I thought of you and your family. Steven comes by once or twice a year to buy this and that but not since the walkers hit. I was hoping he would still be alive." He paused. "Are you guys holding up well?"

"Yes, thats why I came to find you. We've boarded off the city, its safe. He wants you to come join us."

"She told me all about it. It seems like a great place to go to." Daryl interjected.

Hershel turned to look at him, He almost forgot Daryl was standing right there. "Lets talk inside. It seems you have a lot to tell me."

I nodded in agreement. "May Daryl join us? I've told him almost everything about what my father has done. If you decide to come back with me he can help pursued the others that are here."

"Very well, the both of you follow me to my office inside."

We followed him inside, the door closing behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do we know she is telling the truth?" Carol asked the group as they sat together in the living room discussing my proposal.

"I know her father, she's not lying," Hershel replied looking around as they watched him intently.

Rick paced back and forth, his son watching his every move. "It's a week's walk from here. We can't make it a week on our feet. People will die."

I shifted in Daryl's lap. Half of the group wanted to leave but the other half wasn't convinced. I understood why they didn't trust me. It had becomes a dog eat dog world and they didn't want to risk their necks on the word of a stranger. It comforted me, however, to have Hershel on my side. He and Rick seemed to be in charge. Everyone looked up to them.

"Well." I cleared my throat, all eyes darting to me. "I noticed you have vehicles. You can use them to get there, but when we come within the vicinity of the town we'll have to walk. Cars are too loud and will attract attention. My father doesn't like to attract walkers to our home. It's easier for us to go in search for them instead of them finding us."

"He sounds like a dictator," Carol snapped.

I couldn't understand Carol's hatred for me. Her disapproval of me had been apparent the moment I'd walked in. Daryl flinched at Carol's words.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Carol." His venomous tone took me by surprise. I studied her, trying to figure out why she disapproved of me so much. She had been unusually harsh of my suggestion and I wanted to know why.

She huffed at him, turning her back to us. Shane, who I realized is also a valued member in their group took a turn to speak. "You two have been very comfortable with each other. Have you met her before, Daryl?"

I felt his body stiffen under me. Andrea pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and stood next to Shane. "You've never been this close to a stranger that's come to the group before."

Daryl shifted under me, pushing me up so he could stand. I jumped out of his way as he stood his face mere inches from Shane. "It doesn't matter how close I am to her. She is offering a deal of a lifetime, a safe place to live. Isn't that what you guys want?" He walked around the living room, taking a turn to talk to everyone. "She can't be lying because of how well fed and taken care of she looks." He glanced at me and smirked. "Well she's dirty right now but if she was struggling you would be able to see it. Hershel even knows her father. The man that took all of us in when we had nowhere to go knows her. He's known her since she was fucking three."

Dale placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder and nodded. "I think we should let her speak. We've all battled it out. I want to hear what she has to say."

I gripped the corners of the chair and lifted myself up. Time to win the crowd over. I hoped I could persuade them.

The hours went by in a blur with much arguing and talking. After much explaining, persuading and the on setting of a headache we came to a compromise: I was to stay with them for a week to get to know everyone. Then, on the seventh day, everyone would take a vote on if they wanted to go with me to Haven or not. If the group had to be split up, so be it.

Hershel took a lot more persuading than anyone but because of his relationship with my father, he agreed to come. It took even more persuading for him to consent to letting anyone who wished to stay behind stay at the farm. Rick worried the most about traveling, how we'd get there, whether or not there'd enough gas to make it, and the possibility of crossing walkers. I had to reassure him of our safety and that I could help in protecting everyone if needed. He didn't get much reassurance, but he didn't know my capabilities.

After our discussion and agreement Rick pulled me aside as I went to leave the living room behind Daryl. He wanted to make sure I could live up to my word and protect the group like I said I could. We agreed to go hunting the following day and see what we could find. I readily agreed, determined to show him that I could take on anything, especially walkers.

"You'll need a gun," he patted his side where his gun rested against his hip. I eyed him, knowing he'd noticed my lack of artillery and shrugged it off.

"I'm better with a blade and my bow," I winked. "You'll see."

The sun still shone high in the sky as I made my way around the farm from the gated in yard to the closed off barn. I noticed a lack of trees on Hershel's land but just outside his property a vast woods spread out in every direction. His land was definitely good for spotting walkers in nearly every direction and I took note that I could use that to my advantage.

I spotted Daryl lying on the ground next to his tent. My mind started to drift back to when we met. The spot between my legs started to tingle again as I remembered how good the sex felt. The longing I felt surprised me but I chalked it up to not having a partner in such a long time. Just seeing Daryl relaxed the way he was sent my hormones into a fritz. I walked coyly over to him, kneeling down next to his stomach. He watched as I stared at his jeans, biting my bottom lip.

"I know that look." Daryl said, sitting up to come eye to eye with me.

I stared into his blue eyes. "Not even a day of knowing each other and you already know my looks?"

"Yeah, well, the first time I saw you bite your lip, we fucked. Now you're staring at me with that same look..." He waved his hand indicating his association with my actions and I smiled.

"And what is my look telling you now?" I straddled his waist, pushing him back into the grass. His hands rested on my thighs giving them a little squeeze.

"It's telling me you're ready for round two."

"What else?" I purred, snaking my hands under his shirt to feel his stomach. A smile spread across his face as soon as I reached the button on his jeans. "You're ready now."

I plunged my hand down his pants grabbing him and sliding my hand up and down until he became hard. Daryl propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the empty field making sure no one was around. I brought his manhood out of shelter and let it stand tall in front of me. He watched as I took the tip into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head. His head tilted back slightly and hips jerked as I suckled our eyes never leave each others.

"We should go in the tent." He muttered, his voice strained as he glanced around again to make sure no one was around.

I took him fully in my mouth, feeling him stab the back of my throat. Daryl let out a little moan, pushing his hips up to get farther in. I hummed to let the vibrations send him over the edge, keeping him whole inside as I sucked harder and harder. We got so lost in each other we didn't hear the footsteps coming. Daryl's climax came and his liquid burst into my mouth.

"Daryl? Rosalie?" A little voice came from behind the tent.

Daryl frantically pulled his pants up while I swallowed and looked up to see Carl, Rick's son, looking down on us.

"What's up little man?" Daryl asked.

He looked between the two of us oblivious to our previous predicament. I quietly thanked God he hadn't seen us.

"I wanted to talk to Rosalie about her home. I didn't get too say much back in the house."

"Oh! Of course, let's go for a little walk and chat." I smiled and stood up, offering my hand to help Daryl. He took it and brought himself up to a standing position.

Carl smiled wide. "Okay, I can show you around while we talk."

"Great!"

I could feel Daryl watching as Carl and I walked around the farm. Carl took me more into the woods surrounding the property where he told me he likes to hide out when no one is paying attention. We stopped a few feet into the woods. Carl started moving dirt and leaves around with his foot. I took the chance to scan the tree line and make sure no walkers are in sight. It seemed clear but I had to remain cautious. I kept my hand on the handle of my knife that I'd kept strapped to my thigh.

"Are you serious about your town?" Carl asked. He stiffed his hands into his pockets as he looked up at me.

"Yes, it is real if that's what you're asking." I replied kneeling down to his level.

He pushed his sheriffs hat up. "Are there any kids my age there?"

"And how old are you?"

"Eleven."

I thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, we have three boys and four girls around your age."

A huge smile spread across his face. "No way! That's so cool. It's been a while since I've been around kids my own age. Sophie died a while ago. She got bit."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He waved my apology off. "Its okay, I've learned to deal with it."

I patted his back. "You're very mature for an eleven-year-old."

"You know my dad, I want to be like him. I'm a man, I can handle some of the responsibilities here."

"Oh really, and what can you do?"

Carl pondered for a moment.

"Can you shoot a gun or an arrow?"

He shook his head no.

"Would you like to learn so you can help protect your mother and everyone else?"

His eyes grew large in excitement. "I would love to!"

"Alright, lets get back to Daryl's tent so I can grab my things and we can get started." I stood up and we started walking back to the farm. "Do you have any cardboard boxes or anything we can use for practice?"

"Yeah, I can find some. We can meet up at Daryl's tent."

Carl charged for the house as I went back to the tent. Daryl was sleeping inside when I grabbed my bow and arrows. He woke up from the soft noises I made while gathering my things. I explained quickly what I was doing and he was more than excited to join me. He wanted to teach Carl how to shoot incase he ever needed to defend himself when no one else could. We waited a couple minutes for Carl who came running with a piece of wood almost as big as him. Daryl grabbed it and we headed out to the edge of the open field.

Daryl set up the piece of wood, drawing a target on it with a marker he found. Carl set his hat on the ground as I handed him my bow, showing him how to hold it properly. He learned quickly and shot his first arrow into the tree beside our target.

"When you pull the arrow back, make sure to keep it straight. The arrow goes wherever you direct it. If you keep the end in an upward position-" I pushed his arm up. "-Then your arrow will go in a downward angle aiming for the ground. If you bring it straight up-" again I moved his arm to aim the arrow up. "It will shoot directly up and come down on someone who is farther away. But if you keep it straight-" I helped him steady the arrow in the right position. "-It will go straight into your attacker. It all depends on where your target is. For now since the target is straight ahead, I want you to practice that."

Carl nodded bringing the arrow back, getting ready to launch it. "How hard do I pull back?"

"Not too hard, you'll break the bow. Just pull it back so your hand is near your shoulder."

He pulled back, checking to make sure his hand was near his shoulder. Carl looked up to me for permission and I nodded watching the arrow fly towards the target. It hit the first red line on the target Carl jumped up and down and smiled wide. "Did you see that?! I got so close! Can I have another one?" He looked up at me eagerly. I watched as Daryl retrieved the arrow, staying a few feet away from the target.

"Of course." I handed him another arrow. "Now aim. Feel the bow and arrow between your hands. You control everything. Take your time and shoot when you feel ready." He nodded again and took his time setting the arrow up. "My father always told me to become one with your weapon, feel it inside you. Be the bow and arrow."

Carl giggled. "Your father sounds funny."

I smiled with him. "He can be but he is a great man and an excellent fighter."

"Would he teach me how to fight?"

"He would love to."

"Cool!" Carl focused his attention back on his task. "Watch me get it this time Rosalie."

He lined up his shot, pulling back and taking an extra minute to steady his hands. I heard the arrow rush through the air as it collided with the wooden target. Carl dropped the bow and pumped his fist in the air in satisfaction. We high-fived and cheered while Daryl looked on in amusement.

"I hit it! I hit it!" He jumped for joy.

Daryl jogged up to congratulate him as well, both arrows in his hand. "Good job Carl, that was good. Now I have a few lessons for you." He winked up at me signaling me to take over his spot.

I took my stood beside the target and watched as Daryl helped Carl. He took another shot and the arrow hit the second circle in the target. All of us cheered as he started getting the hang of it. After a hours of practice he started shooting bulls-eyes. Watching him shoot, I wondered how well Carl would do with a gun.

When the lesson ended around sunset the three of us headed up to the house where everyone was outside gathering food for dinner. Glenn and Maggie were fetching eggs from the chicken coops as Lori picked up a few veggies from the garden. Carl ran off to his mom as soon as he spotted her. She pulled him into a hug as he started telling her about his lessons. Daryl and I stood off in the distance, her eyes darting to us as Carl explained what we taught him, a look of worry on her face. She pushed him towards the house and he walked away slowly with his head down.

I didn't follow Daryl back to the tent to put everything away; instead, I walked up to Lori who started heading into the house. I followed her into the large kitchen and leaned against the island in the middle. She grabbed a clear cutting board from one of the cupboards and started washing and cutting up some carrots. She didn't look too happy and the silence didn't help. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me, the knife inches away from her fingers.

"Lori-" I started but she cut me off.

"I don't appreciate you teaching Carl how to shoot without my permission," Lori said placing the cut up carrots in a blue bowl.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked but he came to me privately and wanted to talk about my home and then I asked him if he can shoot an arrow and when he said no I took it upon myself to teach him."

"That isn't something for you to decide. If I want him to learn how to shoot I will have my husband do it. What if a walker came? I can't have my son in any sort of danger." She walked over to another cupboard and pulled out a pot to put the carrots in, filling it up with water from the sink.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Daryl was with us. Even though you don't know me, I can assure you he was in good hands."

Lori didn't say anything. She placed the pot on the stove and started to let the water boil while she continued cutting up vegetables. "He's got a great aim. If you let him keep practicing he'll be as good as Daryl."

A hint of a small smile flashed across her face. "I don't want him killing walkers."

"What if he has no choice? Lets say a horde comes in and you get split up. What will he do? Run and hope one doesn't catch him?"

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it as soon as Maggie and Glenn joined us in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Glenn said smiling, his arm wrapped around Maggie's shoulders.

"I would like to continue this conversation with you and Rick. Whenever you have time Lori," I said, catching a glance into her brown eyes. "Just think about what I said, please?"

"Yeah, sure." She quickly said occupying herself with making dinner.

"Thank you." I nodded towards Maggie and Glenn who looked between Lori and me in confusion


End file.
